


The Fighter&The Singer

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: Speaking of things he likes to keep to himself, he preferred to keep his love life out of the media and for the longest time, he managed to do that but then images poured out after someone actually caught him kissing his partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [idea from this](http://bibrooklynwarlock.tumblr.com/post/156618294735/why-have-jace-as-a-rockstar-in-a-jimon-au-when)

He’s a storm, a hurricane as he swings his arm within the ring, each successful hit sending joy throughout him because it means all that training he’s done is paying off. Years of training for the ring pay off with every win, he’s found that it centres his anger and that after each fight he’s calmer – even if he never felt angry beforehand. It was some kind of therapy for him. Everyone sees him as this big tough guy, some reporters have even claimed him to be similar to that of a G.I Joe solider because even after winning, there isn’t a smile – it’s more of a smirk if there is one but it goes the moment he’s hitting press.

Yet, you can find photos of him sporting a relaxing smile when he’s with his friends. It seems they’re the only ones who can capture that part of him, the _gentler_ side of him and he doesn’t mind that those images are out there, because they _are_ a part of who he is. He just prefers to keep those moments for those he deems close to him, because they’re the only ones who know who he is.

Speaking of things he likes to keep to himself, he preferred to keep his love life out of the media and for the longest time, he managed to do that but then images poured out after someone actually caught him kissing his partner. Now, he didn’t deny it or confirm it, that was until three months later when both agreed to make it public. He posted a picture of them kissing, and captioned it with; **Two Years with @SimonLewisTMI #HappyAnniversary babe**

Now, his fans have a name to put to those love songs, and covers that Simon does. Simon loves knowing that he gets the fighter, tough guy Jace to himself, loves knowing that he is the only one that get’s to see the _very_ vulnerable side to the hard-headed guy that he’s fallen in love with and at his next show, he’s beaming because Jace is there with a sign, which he’s sure that Clary made for him saying, ‘ _I <3 Simon Lewis’_.

They never really did shy away from the others activities before they became public, if Jace could he would attend one of Simon’s gigs, and Simon would go to every fight of Jace’s that he could. After every fight, Simon would sing Jace a soft song, like a lullaby as it seemed to help Jace sleep on those nights.


End file.
